America's Next Top Model (H2o version)
by NajahAli1234
Summary: Bella, Rikki,Cleo, and Emma try out for ANTM. They get in and now what happens when there are challenges and photo-shoots underwater.Will the secret be safe with 10 other girls. This is continued from my last story H20: Just add models
1. Chapter 1

America's Next Top Model/ H2o

Just an idea review if you like it

This is previous to my other story H2o Just add Models

I need your help with models I need 9 models send it in via Review

Cleo's POV

Omg! I just went to go check the mail and the most awesome thing ever happened

Me, Bella, Rikki, and Emma

We're sitting down watching America's Next Top Model when Rikki suggests we all go and try out.

Me being a really big fan I say yes!

Now I just got accepted to the final 30 finalists

Omg!

I have to go call everyone!

Rikki's Pov

I woke up early at 7:00 A.M., and I went to go check the mail

Bills, Bills, Bills, I said to myself.

All of a sudden I see a letter addressed to me It says from Tyra Banks.

Dear Rikki Chadwick,

You have been chosen to the Final 30 meeting in Las Angeles

Fierce and Love, Tyra

All of a sudden I run and start screaming this is awesome

I have to go call the girls!

Bella's Pov

So I wake up and go to the kitchen for breakfast

All of I sudden I hear my mom and dad yelling and calling my name

I run to see what's going on I see them holding up a white envelope addressed from TYRA BANKS

All of a sudden my parents and I start screaming while I read the letter

Dear Isabella Hartley,

You have been chosen to the Final 30 meeting in Las Angeles

Fierce and Love, Tyra

I have to call my friends!

Emma's Pov

When I came back from Mako

I went to call the girls to talk about the coral

So I call all the girls on 4 way

They all say they have awesome news

"Guys, remember when we signed up for America's Next Top Model "Cleo said.

"Yeah, I have something awesome to tell you guys" Bella says." I made it to the final 30 meeting.

"Me too", Cleo and Rikki say in unison.

"I never got a letter" I said starting to get angry

"Did you check the mail yet" Bella said.

"No"

So I run out to check the mail sure enough there is a big letter addressed to me from Tyra.

Dear Emma Gilbert,

You have been chosen to the Final 30 meeting in Las Angeles

Fierce and Love, Tyra

I run back inside the house to call them back

"I made it too"

"Really, Well let's all start packing we leave tomorrow" Rikki says."

And, with that we all run and pack we had a big day tomorrow

PLZ review , I need 9 more models, Not h2o characters!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my followers and reviewers!

It is such a good feeling to know people love my story!

Shout-outs to pepper203, H20 Rikki, and YugiohObsessed

Rikki's POV

So, we just got off the plane and we are in New York City

The people, the style, and the fashion are exactly what I need so I can become an awesome model

Cleo, Bella, Emma, and I just got into the hotel so we can change, and shower, not to mention take a nap 11 hours with no sleep!

Cleo's POV

"I am so tired" I said to Bella

"Well, we have about 2 hours before we have to go meet Tyra for castings." Bella said.

"That's not enough time" I said.

"It is for me" Rikki says closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

"I am with Rikki" Bella says falling asleep too.

2 hours later we are all dressed, showered, and replenished

Bella's POV

"I can't believe we are about to meet Tyra Banks" I say we were riding to the castings

"Yeah, I love her so much" Emma says.

We finally arrive at the casting for America's Next Top Model.

All we see is girls, girls, girls ,I see major competition, but nothing scares me so far.

Emma's POV

I am really starting to bond with the other girls, it's really good to have a lot of friends.

There is this one girl named Najah that I really like she looks like strong competition too.

She has Dark Brown shoulder length hair and Dark Brown eyes. She is really bubbly and fun.

"So, where are you from" Najah asks.

"Australia, I've always loved America's Next Top Model though." I reply.

"I hope you and I make it in" she says.

"Yeah" I reply.

Cleo's POV

I look over to see Emma talking to this girl, she is really pretty. I walk over to say Hi

"Hi Emma" I say.

"Hi Cleo" Emma says "Cleo, this is Najah".

The girl looked up "You guys know each other" she looked confused.

"Yeah, Emma and I went through high school together." I started to say "Along with those girls." I said pointing to Rikki and Bella.

"Wow, that is so cool" Najah says

Bella and Rikki walk up

"Hi, Bella and Rikki this is Najah" Emma starts to say.

Najah waves "Hi! I've learned so much about you" she said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Bella says

"Yeah" Rikki said.

Just then a girl named Ana walked up with glasses of water

"Hey guys, I'm Ana." Ana starts to say "Cheers?"

She didn't have straws so the girls politely declined, it was a shock, but Najah did as well.

"Fine, suit yourselves." Ana said walking off.

"Before, she left though the girls couldn't help but look at her she has long blonde hair and light green eyes.

All of a sudden guess who comes out, TYRA BANKS

Najah's POV

I can't believe Tyra Banks is standing in front of me, the reason I came into the competition is, because I had just told my boyfriend of 2 years I am a mermaid. I don't think this is the best choice since there are other girls, and there are underwater photo-shoots and challenges. Right now, I am just focusing on getting in.

"Welcome to America's Next Top Model cycle 20 ladies" Tyra says everyone abruptly starts clapping and cheering! "We are going to start casting with Najah Ali" everyone starts to scan the crowd while my heart skips a beat.

"Right here" I say Joining Tyra on the stage

"Follow me" she says I give a quick glance to Emma and she smiles and mouths Good Luck

As soon as I get into the room with Tyra she introduces me to the judges for this cycle.

"First judge is Ms. Kelly Cutrone fashion PR Maven, Next we have Mr. Rob Evans famous male supermodel, and last we have BryanBoy our social media correspondent. So let's start" Tyra says….

Rikki's POV

I almost had a heart attack on the spot when Tyra called my name and told me to come with her me she then tells me the judges for this cycle. "First judge is Ms. Kelly Cutrone fashion PR Maven, Next we have Mr. Rob Evans famous male supermodel, and last we have BryanBoy our social media correspondent. So let's start" Tyra says….

Bella's POV

I was so excited for my name to be called so when Tyra called me I ran to the stage she took me into the room and told me the names of all the judges for this cycle. "First judge is Ms. Kelly Cutrone fashion PR Maven, Next we have Mr. Rob Evans famous male supermodel, and last we have BryanBoy our social media correspondent. So let's start" Tyra says….

Emma's POV

I am so nervous Tyra comes out again and says Emma Gilbert I almost die I go to the stage where she takes me and introduces me to the judges for this cycle. "First judge is Ms. Kelly Cutrone fashion PR Maven, Next we have Mr. Rob Evans famous male supermodel, and last we have BryanBoy our social media correspondent. So let's start" Tyra says….

Cleo's POV

I am the last of my friends to go I hear Tyra keep coming and calling people such as Ana, Sara, Olivia, Hannah, Sky, Courtney, Sasha, Katie, Stacey, Faith, Jessica ,Kimberly , Catherine , Sara, Jenny, Anne, Mary, Rosalie, Laura, Finally Tyra comes out and calls Cleo Sertori . "She leads me to a room with judges she tells me "First judge is Ms. Kelly Cutrone fashion PR Maven, Next we have Mr. Rob Evans famous male supermodel, and last we have BryanBoy our social media correspondent. So let's start" Tyra says….

After, everyone is gone everyone is anticipating who will be in the gorgeous mansion, and become in the running for ANTM.

Tyra comes out with the judges and starts to say" The girls in the running to become America's Next Top Model are:"

Plz review for future chapters I need feedback on the Najah character, and I need 10 reviews and 5 followers for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV**

"The girls in the running to become America's Next Top Model are:" Tyra starts.

I start to get nervous what if I don't get on will Cleo, Rikki, and Bella make it on? Will Najah make it on? All the girls stop breathing and Tyra said the first name "Najah get your butt over here". Najah runs on the stage and starts crying. Tyra says the next name "Cleo". Cleo starts to get all teary-eyed and hugs Najah. The next few girls' names are the ones I were talking to, but barely got to know. Such as " Hannah , Anne, Mary, Laura, Sky, and Brittani.

**Bella's POV**

I am wondering when Tyra is going to call my name I already see Emma, Najah, and Cleo on the stage next to Tyra and there are only 4 people left for Tyra to call so I am super nervous and I can tell all the other 21 people next to me are ready to pass out the next name Tyra called was Ana the girl that offered us the water. Everybody faces just dropped, because there were only 3 names left and me and Rikki still hadn't been called the next girl was named Charlotte. She had bright red hair and Dark brown eyes. When she joined the stage I saw Emma and Cleo start mouthing to each other and their eyes were very frightened I need to ask about that later.

**Rikki's POV**

I am starting to doubt being here I mean models are just anorexic blondes who just think that they are prettier than everyone else. When I was just about to leave the meeting I hear Tyra call my name. I had made it in the competition? I shot a look of sympathy at Bella as I made my way up the stage I gave Emma and Cleo a hug. I shot Najah a smile and made my way to the end of the row.

**Bella's POV**

I am so nervous right now there is only one name left and there are 16 other girls around me Tyra says the final girls name is…

**BELLA HARTLEY**

I ran to the stage my eyes bawling and snot running from my nose, but I didn't girl I wa sin the running to become America's Next Top Model.

**Thank you for all the support from my fans I would like you gto know a new chapter will be up next week!**

**Keep Commenting and Happy April Fools' Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go chapter 4 everyone I need ideas!**

**Gazillionaire if you dont like my story don't read it one more bad comment from you and I will terminate your account my dad owns fanfiction :(**

**C**leo's POV

Me and the other 12 girls were dumbfounded we were in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model!

All of a sudden Tyra says"Go check out your new house".

The other 12 girls and I run in the house it is absolutely gorgeous its theme was under the sea just, because we were sunny beautiful LAX.

Emma's POV

The house is absolutely gorgeous it is by the beach it has 3 different sections of rooms:

One was the Sea room were Hannah , Anne, Mary, and Laura stayed it had dark blue carpet, and golden bedspreads and the walls had pictures of waves on it.

The second was the coral room which had Ana, Charlotte (who I think is still really pissed off at us), Sky, and Brittani. The room had really exotic colors everywhere and had pink bedspreads and light blue sheets. The walls were painted with bright coral and colorful fish.

The last room had 5 beds instead of 4 so Cleo, Najah, Rikki, Bella, and I stayed in this room. The theme of this room was mermaids. The bed spread had turquoise scale bedspreads, and the sheets had designs sparkles and polka dots on them, the walls were painted with mermaid figures.

This by far has to be the best house ever.

Bella's POV

After all of us moved into the house we went to the back yard and we all bonded while some girls went swimming. We stayed very far away from the pool so their were no "accidents". So all the girls in the mermaid room went back to the mermaid room and bonded there.

Emma's POV

Since all of us knew each other we started to bond with Najah she is really cool she had a fight with her boyfriend before she came here, her favorite color is Pink, she loves the show, and she loves the sea.

"So Najah", I asked, "How do you have any secret talents?"

Her face paled before she answered the question

"n-n-no" she said flustered "I don't"

"Okay sorry" I said. As I leaned over to apoligize I realized her hands clenched and the room was getting hotter when she realized her hands were clenched she opened them and the heat wave immediately stopped.

"I have to go" she said as she stumbled and ran off.

"Najah wait" I said as I ran after her to catch up.

"Are you a mermaid?" I asked her.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I hoped you liked it should be updated by the 20th I have the state test next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's from last chapter:**_

_**"Najah wait" I said as I ran after her to catch up.**_

_**"Are you a mermaid?" I asked her.**_

**Emma's Pov**

"Najah wait" I said as I ran after her to catch up.

"Are you a mermaid?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said with fright in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone"

"No you don't understand Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and I are mermaids too."

"How do I know your not lying" Najah said.

"Come with me" I replied.

She followed me to the kitchen as I poured a glass of water careful not to spill it everywhere. I went back up the stairs to our room. We went back to the room where Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were talking about the latest fashion trends. When I came up with the glass of water they looked at me with wide eyes asking me what I was about to do. I locked the door and

"Here, me, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella all have powers" I said to Najah all of a sudden Rikki starts to yell at me.

"What is wrong with you Emma of all the times you yell at me and Cleo to keep our secret safe you wan tot share it with a stranger." she said " I thought you were the careful one."

"It's okay Rikki, she is one of us." I said calmly " She doesn't believe me that were mermaids so I was gonna show her our powers." I turned back to Najah. "I have the power to freeze things, Cleo can levitate water, Rikki can heat and boil water, while Bella can turn water into jelly and make it harden and rise up."

We each demonstrated our powers to Najah at the end she was happy that we were keeping her secret. We all started chatting and bonding.

"Wait a second" Rikki started. "There is One thing I still want to know which powers do you have if your a mermaid?"

**A/N Please vote on my new poll to vote which powers Najah should have. vote on the poll or leave a comment in the reviews.**


End file.
